


BATIM One-shots

by I_Dont_Even_Know67



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ink, One Shot, Presumed Dead, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Even_Know67/pseuds/I_Dont_Even_Know67
Summary: Just some One-shots for Bendy and the Ink Machine. (STOPPED UNTIL I GET NEW IDEAS. I HAD SOME BUT I FORGOT TO WRITE IT DOWN)





	1. How you met - Bendy

Sammy Lawrence, Head of the Music Department at Joey Drew Studios, dragged you along through an abandoned part of the studio.  _ **"Come on. Hurry up now, (Y/N). We mustn't keep him waiting."**_ You didn't know what Sammy was blabbing on about now. It was either about Bendy, Sheep, or his  _religion._ You could only sigh as he lead you through the halls before arriving at a door. A normal door. You glared at the blonde. 

 _ **"What's so important Sammy? Who or What is behind this door?"**_ Sammy could only chuckle at you.  _ **"You're gonna have to find out yourself, (Y/N)."**_ With that he quickly opened the door and shoved you in, closing the door shut behind you. For a second, you wanted to open the door and kick his ass for shoving you in but the sound of scurrying stopped you. You turned to see something peek out from behind the desk. You couldn't see what it was very well so you took a step forward, obviously scaring it because it scurried away. 

You didn't know what was in the room with you and you honestly didn't want to know, but you gathered your courage and went to look for whatever it was that was in the room with you.  _ **"C-Come on out, little fella....I won't h-hurt you..."**_ It could obviously hear the fear in your voice and decided that you wouldn't hurt it, because it came out from the corner of the room where it was huddling. You could only gasp when you saw what it was. 

Standing there, only about 7 apples tall, was Bendy himself. His eyes were filled with fear, the iconic smile of his was replaced with a sad frown. His tail and bow tie were droopy.  _ **"Where am I...? Are you...going to hurt me?"**_ Bendy was as scared as you were. Then sudden realization hit you. Bendy wasn't from here, this world. He was used to his world on the screen. You carefully went up to him and bent down, no longer afraid of the cutie standing before you.  _ **"My name is (Y/N). I work here at Joey Drew Studios. I promise I won't hurt you. If anything, I'll protect you."**_

Bendy gave a small smile.  _ **"R-Really...?"**_ You nodded and picked him up, getting ink all over you. Bendy smile grew even bigger, and soon, it was that iconic smile of his that everyone loves. Then the door opened and Sammy came in, shutting the door once again behind him.  _ **"(Y/N). Do you like the surprise?"**_ You nodded. Bendy was your favorite character after all. Sammy's icy blue eyes shown with delight.  _ **"I'm glad you like him. It took me forever, but this morning, I got it right and Bendy was born. You're the only one who has seen him and you're the only one who is going to see him. So you must promise me this: You mustn't tell anyone about Bendy. No one, not even Joey. Especially not Joey."**_

You nodded and then looked at the little demon who has fallen asleep in your arms. You wanted to know how Sammy even brought Bendy to life, but you didn't want to ruin this moment. Then you realized something.  _ **"What about Boris?"**_ At the sound of his friend's name, Bendy awoke and got worried.  _ **"B-BORIS. YES. WHAT ABOUT BORIS!!"**_ You and Sammy had to calm Bendy down before anyone upstairs heard him. After Bendy was calmed down, Sammy smiled at him.  _ **"Why, Boris is here too. Don't worry. After our work hours, we'll take you to go see him. Does that sound nice, my little Bendy?"**_ Bendy smiled and nodded at Sammy. 

 

~Time Skip to Meeting Boris~

Bendy was overjoyed when he saw his wolf friend, alive and well as he was. Sammy left you, Bendy and Boris alone to get to know each other. Boris was as great as Bendy was. Boris loved to sing while Bendy loved to dance. The two made such a great pair in real life as they did on the screen. During that time, you were smothered in hugs from the two, covering you in ink. You could only giggle at this.

You had to go, since it was pretty late but you promised the two that you would be back tomorrow. Bendy sniffled.  _ **"Y-You won't abandon us...right? Or lie to us?"**_ You bent down and patted his head.  _ **"I promise, Bendy. I'll be back."**_ You gave him a reassuring smile. Bendy believed you and gave a smile back.  _ **"Okie Dokie! Thanks (Y/N)! You're the best!"**_ You giggled and patted him again, and gave Boris a good pet (He really seemed to appreciate that.) You waved to the guys and walked out the door, locking it behind you. As you left the Studio grounds, you couldn't help but still feel the excitement of finding out that your two favorite characters were now real. You almost squealed out at the thought. Then you remembered the ink covered clothing you were wearing. You weren't going to wash these but preserve them and keep them as memories for this day for when you first met Bendy and his pal Boris the Wolf...


	2. How You Met - Sammy Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how you met Sammy Lawrence

You had only started working at Joey Drew Studios for a few weeks and you already loved it there. You were originally supposed to be working in the actual Animation Department, they transferred you to the Music Department since you sang better than you could draw. Yet that didn't bother you anyways, since you always picked music over drawing. You were told to go immediately to Sammy Lawrence when you got down there, but when you did, no one knew where he was.

_**"Eh, he always disappears like this. He should be back soon enough. Just wait in his office until he gets back."**_ Norman walked you to his office at the far end of a hallway. You noticed the room was small and cozy, you almost didn't want to leave. The only problem was the huge switch in the back of the room. You looked on the desk and saw some music sheets.  _'The Sheep Song'_ You figured it was for Boris, since he was a wolf and wolves were supposed to love sheep. You sat in the chair and went through the rest of the paper on the desk. Most were songs, and the rest were drawings.  _"Sammy's really good at drawing. Why doesn't he help upstairs?"_ You thought as you saw the final drawing. It was of Bendy, but he looked really scary. He was standing in a pentagram, ink dripping off of him, and onto the ink puddle in the pentagram. Ink was dripping down his face, only showing his smile, which was strangely evil like. Just then, the door swung open.

_**"Excuse me, but who are you?! What are you doing in my office!?"**_ You jumped at the sudden sound. You turned to see a man that looked to be in his early 20's standing in the doorway. He had messy blonde hair with Icy blue eyes. It seemed like he was growing a beard but then again, it looked like he kept it as a stubble on purpose. He glared right at you, waiting for his answer.

_**"I-I..I didn't mean to..I was told-"**_ He held up his hand to stop you.  _ **"You're the new one, aren't you?"**_ His gaze softened as you nodded, blushing. He then came closer, a smile spreading across your face.  _ **"Well run along, now. You're not supposed to be here."**_ You ran out, the man watching you as you did. 

 

~ Later ~

 

Susie Campbell, the voice actress of Alice Angel, had a sore throat and couldn't sing. So being the only other woman, you had to fill in her place for recording the new song for Alice.  _ **"That was nice (Y/N)~ I think Sammy might even replace me with you if he hears this!"**_ You shook your head at her compliment.  _ **"I'm not that good."**_ Susie laughed as best as she could.  _ **"You are. Trust me. You're gonna go places. Just keep on practicing the songs so you can remember them, and then you might even get your own character in if Joey allows it!"**_ With that Susie left for the night. You decided to stay late so you could practice the songs. The deadline for the next episode was just in 2 days. 

You sat in a chair, back towards the projector screen. You sat straight, took a breath and started to sing the song. You didn't notice the shadowy figure in the Projector Booth watching down at you across the room. You started to get into the song, even getting up to dance a bit. As you ended the second verse, about to start the chorus, a hand dropped down on your shoulder, making you jump. 

_**"You can sing pretty good, little lamb."**_ You turned to see the man from before. You looked up at him. He was a good half a foot, or even a foot taller than you. Again, you blushed. Of all people,  _he_ had to catch you singing. He smiled.  _ **"I came in here because I never got your name. Joey is too lazy to ever send paper work of the people down here to me, so I have to get information from them face-to-face."**_ You were still in shock that someone caught you singing, so you couldn't speak. The man chuckled at this.

_**"Oh come on. Don't be a shy sheep. You're very good at singing. My name is Sammy Lawrence but I figure you already know that, right?"**_ You could only nod.  _ **"I've told you my name, now tell me yours."**_ His smile made you nervous. It was so big and beautiful.  _ **"Y-Y/N. I'm (Y/N)."**_ You said when you finally found your voice again. You looked him up and down. You thought it was only for a second but apparently not.

_**"If you like me that much, (Y/N), then we should do somewhere private to do that~"**_ Sammy's face was now inches from yours. You blushed even deeper and shook your head.  _ **"I-It's not that! It's just...I-"**_ He pressed a finger onto your mouth to quiet you. His smile was now a smirk. 

_**"You're my little Sheep now. My lamb. I'll always be watching you and so will he~"**_ With that Sammy walked out. You were left with a confused look.  _'Him? What did he mean by that..?'_


	3. How You Met - Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how you met Henry.

Today your friend, Joey Drew, was introducing you to his best friend named Henry. Not once before has Joey even mentioned Henry, so you were curious about a lot of things. Why hasn't he mentioned Henry? Was it because you and him weren't close enough? Was he embarrassed to talk about Henry? You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't see Joey had stopped. You walked right into him.  _ **"(Y/N)! Can't you pay attention!?"**_ He sighed.  _ **"Well, anyways, we're here."**_ You looked at the building. It was an apartment, but not just any apartment. Your ex lover lived here, and their car was parked right out in front.  _ **"J-Joey. Let's come back another da-"**_ Joey had grabbed your wrist and started to pull you to the building. 

_**"(Y/N), I know that your ex lover lives here but so does Henry. You're just gonna have to deal with it."**_ You sighed and went along with him. As long as you weren't seen by them, then it would be okay. Joey took you up to the 6th floor.  _'The same exact floor, too. Wow.'_ You thought. Joey and you arrived at the 6th door, and he knocked. After a minute, you heard shuffling and then the door opened. Standing there was a man who looked about the same age as Joey, in his mid 20's. He had chocolate brown hair that seemed to defy gravity with it's swerved up motion and the edge of his head. He held a pair of glasses in one hand, which seemed like reading glasses since he had a book in his other hand, and no facial hair what-so-ever. You couldn't help but blush. He was pretty cute. 

_**"Joey! Long time no see, my friend. Ah, this must be (Y/N) you've told me so much about! Pleasure to meet you, dear."**_ He extended his hand out to you, which you took and shook.  _ **"Come in, Come in!"**_ He moved to the side and let you and Joey in, and then locked the door. Just as you were going inside, another door in the hall opened and with it, the sound of your ex lover's voice filled the hall. You hurried up and went in before you could be spotted. Henry seemed to notice this.  _ **"(Y/N), dear? Do you seem to know that person?"**_ You nodded. _ **"Yeah, I do. That's my ex."**_ Henry patted your shoulder.  _ **"I'm sorry. If Joey told me, then I would've met you two somewhere else."**_ Henry walked into the kitchen.

_**"Would you two like anything to drink? Anything to eat? I'm more than happy to-"**_ Joey coughed.  _ **"No. Now get back in here. We need to discuss things about the Studio."**_ Joey took Henry to his bedroom to talk, leaving you in the living room alone. For the first half hour, you just sat on the couch patiently. Then you saw his books on the coffee table. You picked one up to read it, but then something fell out of it. You picked up the fallen piece of paper and looked at it. It was early sketches on Bendy. You took a look at what you thought was a reading book, but turned out to be his sketch book. You flipped through it for a while, giggling at sketches of Bendy and Boris. They were really cute, and sometimes really funny. You wonder why he hasn't finished these....

_**"(Y/N)? What are you doing with my sketch book?"**_ You almost dropped the fragile book. Henry was walking over to you with an embarrassed Joey behind him.  _ **"(Y/N), you shouldn't touch what isn't yours!"**_ Joey scowled at you. Henry chuckled and sat down next to you.  _ **"It's quite alright, Joey. I honestly don't mind."**_ Joey growled.  _ **"But you mind when I touch your stuff without permission!"**_

Henry looked right at him and smiled with the most innocent smile you have ever seen.  _ **"Well maybe it's because you aren't beautiful like (Y/N) here is. Or even, you should try washing your hands after giving people hand jobs."**_ Joey went red. It was no secret that he was bisexual. You almost couldn't hold back a laugh at that burn.  _ **"I-I'll just see you tomorrow, (Y/N)."**_ And with that and a door slam, Joey was gone. 

Henry looked at you and smiled.  _ **"You really are beautiful, (Y/N). I hope you know that."**_ You froze. You had forgotten that he had called you beautiful. Now he called you it again. You blushed and looked away. Henry put his hand on your shoulder. You looked back at him and then saw the time on the clock behind him.  _ **"I-I've got to go! It's late and I gotta be back to feed my dog and cat!"**_ It was no lie. You had two pets, a dog and a Cat, which you named Boris and Bendy after your favorite cartoon. Henry's smile was still on his face.  _ **"Ah, alright (Y/N). I understand. Goodnight, and I hope you have a safe trip home."**_ You nodded and said goodnight back, and left. You walked back home and all that was on your mind was Henry...


	4. He asks you out/First Kiss - Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy asks you out and gives you your first kiss.

_**"Sammy how many times do it have to tell you. *Cough Cough* Those things are gonna kill ya one day!"**_ You waved the smoke from the cigar out of your face. Sammy only smiled at you and took another puff from his cigar.  _ **"And why do you care, little sheep?"**_ You groaned. He's been trying to get you to admit that you were in love with him but you weren't going down without a fight. It was strictly against the rules for workers to have relations with one another, especially when it was a boss and underling. Besides, you knew he wasn't in to you. You've caught him flirting with Susie Campbell multiple times. Though he did seem like he was into you sometimes, which made you wonder...

_**"Well (Y/N)?"**_ You immediately snapped out of your dream-land.  _ **"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever."**_ Sammy chuckled and got up, making his way out the door.  _ **"Then I'll see you tonight then. 8 o'clock sharp."**_ With that, he was gone. Leaving you panicked on what had just happened.  _'CRAP. I wasn't paying attention! What did he ask me?!'_ You thought to yourself, praying it was just a prank...

 

~ Later ~

 

8 o'clock. The clock rang out to signal that it was 8, and as soon as it did, a car pulled up and honked it's horn. You were nervous about this, since you were going out with your boss/crush. You didn't know where he was taking you so you decided to wear a simple black dress that went down to your knees, and some matching jewelry. You put your hair up and then proceeded to head outside. Sammy got out and went to the passenger side to open the door for you. He was waering something different from his dress shirt and suspender pants for once. Tonight he was wearing a tux.  _ **"You like beautiful, (Y/N)."**_ You couldn't help but blush and thank him while quickly getting in so he wouldn't see the blush. He got back in the driver's side and drove off. 

The ride to where ever it was that Sammy was taking you was silent but you couldn't help but notice his little glances at you. At your legs in particular. You shifted and put your hands on top of your lap, really nervous now. It seemed like forever but Sammy finally pulled up to a restaurant, but it wasn't just any restaurant. It was the best restaurant in the city. A 5 star restaurant. You wondered how Sammy could ever afford this. Yet it was like he could read your mind.  _ **"I had been saving up for a few years now. I decided to use the money now."**_ You felt kinda bad. Sammy had saved up money for a few years, which you get the feeling it was actually more than a few years, and he spends it on you? You felt like the scum of the Earth. Sammy took your arm and escorted you in. The clerk stopped us.  _ **"Name please."**_ While Sammy told the guy everything he needed to let them in, you could only take in how beautiful it was here.

_**"Someone will be here to escort you to your table shortly."**_ And with that, the man was gone. Sammy turned to you.  _ **"I hope you enjoy this, my little lamb."**_ He started to pat your head.  _ **"I was going to take Susie but she declined."**_ With that your heart sank. Even though you told yourself that it was wrong to like him, you couldn't help it. And to find out that you were only his second choice only made you really sad. If Sammy noticed the sadness in your eyes, he didn't say anything. The man soon came back and escorted you and Sammy to the booth he reserved for you and him tonight. Well for Susie and him but now it was you since she couldn't come. You sat on one side and Sammy sat on the other, straight across from you.

You two looked through the menus for a bit. You couldn't understand what any of these were. Some you knew were French but others seemed like they were from a different planet.  _ **"Do you need help, (Y/N)?"**_ You look up at Sammy, who has already laid his menu back down onto the table. You shook your head.  _ **"No. I already decided. I'll just have the**_   _ **Croque-monsieur."**_ Sammy nodded.  _ **"Going plain are you? It's quite alright. I honestly favor that dish but tonight I'm going for something a little more daring. Escargot."**_ You heard of that dish before. Snails. The thought of eating snails made you shudder. The waiter came over and we told him what we wanted. He took our menus away and then he sat in silence. 

After what seemed like forever of silence, Sammy spoke up. _**"So,** **my**_ _**little sheep. Tell me. What is your honest opinion of me?"**_ Again. He was trying to get you to admit that you liked him. Then you thought about him and Susie. You sighed.  _ **"You really want to know? Sammy I-"**_ You were cut off by the waiter coming back with your food. Sammy smiled.  _ **"It can wait for later. Let's eat."**_ You took a bite of your food. It was really good. Then you saw Sammy slurping up the juice from the Snail shells after he ate the small creators out of their shell. Even though the thought of eating snails grossed you out, seeing Sammy eat made him adorable.  _ **"So, (Y/N). I've been thinking about asking Susie out. You're a girl. What do girls like?"**_ What he just said almost made you gag. 

Sammy brought you here not just because you were the second choice, but because he wanted your help on asking Susie out. Susie and you were great friends, but this was making you think about her in a less friendly way now. You tried to hide your sadness but you felt the tears come anyways. You wiped your mouth off with a napkin and excused yourself and ran out the doors. You sat out in front and let the tears run down your face. You shouldn't have been crying about Sammy liking Susie more than you, but you were. Sammy knew Susie longer than you, so it only made sense that he would like her more. Yet it still hurt. It hurt like someone was performing open heart surgery on you, while you were wide awake and no drugs to numb the pain.

You thought about when you and Sammy first met. He had said you were his, had he forgotten about it Or was he just kidding back then? You cried until you felt a hand on your shoulder. You sniffled and looked up to find Sammy.  _ **"(Y/N)..."**_ You turned away. You didn't want him to see you like this.  _ **"I-It's nothing..."**_ Sammy wasn't stupid, he knew why you were crying. Your boss/crush sat next to you.  _ **"(Y/N) look at me."**_ You didn't want to, so you kept on looking away. Then he gently moved your head so you were now looking into his Icy Blue eyes. It felt like you two were looking at each other for an eternity until you felt a pair of lips on yours. Sammy cradled your head in his hands while he kissed you softly yet passionately. You kissed back and after a minute, he pulled away needing air.  _ **"(Y/N)...My sheep...I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just wanted this to be a surprise...I wanted you to think tha-"**_ You silenced him with another kiss. It was a quick kiss, but it did it's job. 

_**"Sammy. Don't ever do it again, alright?"**_ Sammy smirked and got real close to you so that both of your noses were almost touching.  _ **"It isn't the Sheep's job to tell the Shepard what to do, (Y/N)~"**_ You blushed. Madly. And Sammy loved it.  _ **"Be my sheep, (Y/N). Be my one true sheep."**_ You had no idea on why he had an obsession with sheep but you found it cute. You giggled.  _ **"Of course, Sammy-Bear."**_ Sammy smirked. Wrong choice of a nickname. 

_**"And do you know what bears do to little sheep like yourself, (Y/N)~?"**_ Before you could even react, Sammy had picked you up and slung over his shoulder.  _ **"When we get back to my place, (Y/N), I'm going to show you~"**_

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shit excuse of a One-Shot. Oh and in case you didn't get the hint, the next Sammy One-Shot will be a lemon one. Your Welcome.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next for the story is up to you guys.

Okay I know I haven't posted in a while. And I'm sorry, but I've been thinking. 

 

Would you guys want to see full on stories about the guys and you or would you just rather me continue with the one-shots?

 

It's entirely up to you guys.


	6. He asks you out/Your first kiss - Bendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy asks you out and gives you your first kiss

For the past 7 and a half months, you've been staying after work to visit with Bendy and Boris. Sammy occasionally stayed with you guys, but usually he had somewhere to be. You really liked Bendy and Boris. They were just as goofy in real life as they were on screen. Bendy would occasionally sneak out during work hours to pull pranks on people, while Boris would be the good boy he is and stay in the back room where he and the little devil waited all day. Sammy would leave Boris treats for being good while Bendy grew jealous that he didn't get any. Though, you did manage to sneak in some goodies for the little guy. He seemed to enjoy chocolate the most. 

 _ **"Ya know what would be great? Chocolate covered BACON!"**_ Bendy gave you a crazy smile. You almost gagged at that thought. Who in the world eats chocolate covered bacon??  _ **"Bendy, where in God's name did you get that idea from?!"**_ Bendy grinned devilishly.  _ **"Well the chocolate you give me is absolutely scrumptious, and the bacon I steal off of Joey's sandwiches at lunch are just as good. So why not combine two good things to make a new better thing?"**_

No wonder Joey was pissed at everyone. Bendy was stealing his bacon. And Joey  _loves_ his bacon. You wrapped your arm around the inky demon and pulled him close to you.  _ **"You're a little stinker, ya know that Bendo?"**_ You didn't notice the little guy's face blush when you pulled him in for the hug.  _ **"Y-Yeah (Y/N). I sure am!"**_ Bendy gave a nervous laugh. Yet that nervous laugh was soon replaced with a mischievous grin.  _ **"Yep, I sure am I stinker."**_ With that, he had slipped through your arm and skedaddled away. Thinking it was one of his games, which it was, you smiled and played along with him.  _ **"Alright ya 'ittle demon. Where did ya go to?"**_ You started to check the whole room.

You bent down and checked under a desk, not knowing a pair of beady little eyes looking at your rear from a corner behind you. You frowned when you saw that he wasn't under there. Before you could stand back up, you felt something crawl up you from behind.  _ **"H-HEY!"**_ You froze with shock. The little cretin...

 _ **"LAAAAAAAAND HOOOOO!"**_ Bendy was perked up on your behind like he was a pirate that had just spotted land. You blushes and stood up, causing him to fall and land on his bottom, laughing. You glared at him and started to walk off. You had always been a tad sensitive about your rear end and what he did didn't help any. Bendy saw the sadness in your eyes and immediately stopped laughing.  _ **"Toots. Aw come on toots. I was just kiddin'!"**_ You ignored him and continued to walk away. You couldn't believe that he had just done that. 

 _ **"(Y/N)! Please. Wait u-"**_ You slammed the door on his face. Bendy felt really bad. He walked back to the room and melted into a puddle of ink like he always did when he was upset. 

 

* * *

 _ **"(Y/N)! Come on! Bendy didn't mean it!"**_ Boris huffed as he caught up to you just as you were about to leave the Studio. You didn't want to hear any excuse Bendy had for what he did.  _ **"Go away, Boris. Tell Bendy that what he did was too far."**_ You put your jacket on and reached for the door handle but then Boris stopped you with his next words.

 _ **"He loves you, (Y/N). He really does. He just doesn't know how to show it!"**_ You turned back to the wolf. Deep down, you had developed a slight crush on the little demon. You never thought that Bendy would ever like you back.  _ **"You're kidding, right?"**_ Boris shook his head.  _ **"No, never Miss (L/N). I would never lie to you. Or anyone."**_ You knew that Boris would never lie. So asking him if he was lying was ridiculous. Sighing, you agreed to go back and talk to Bendy. 

You got back to the room and knocked on the door.  _ **"Bendy? Ya in here...?"**_ No answer.  _ **"Listen, if you are in here. I just wanna say that I'm sorry I went off on ya like that. I...You know how it is with me and my body."**_ Still silence. You just sighed and sat in a chair that was in the room. You just sat there for a good while until something dropped down from the ceiling and onto your lap. 

 _ **"I-I'm the one that should be sorry, (Y/N). I just....I can't help doing stuff like that. Imma prankster, ya know. It's in my ink!"**_ Bendy emerged from the ink puddle and pointed to his whole inky body. You smiled at him.  _ **"Bendy...do you like me?"**_ Bendy almost fell off your lap at that. He didn't expect you to ever ask that.

 _ **"Er...What do ya mean, (Y/N)?"**_ You looked at him.  _ **"Ya know what I mean, Bendo."**_ Bendy blushed a deep gray. He never expressed his feelings to a girl before. Well. Except to Alice Angel, but those feelings were of hate and jealousy that she was stealing hisspotlight.  _ **"I-I.."**_ You knew exactly how to get him to admit it straight up.

 _ **"Would ya look at this. Bendy the Ink Demon, too scared to admit his feelings."**_ Bendy frowned at you. He then proceeded to pull his 'sleeves' up as if he had a shirt on.  _ **"Who ya callin' scared, toots? You're the one that should be afraid!"**_ Bendy went on how he was big and strong until you put a finger to his lips.

 _ **"Well. Do ya like me or not? If I walk out that door, which I'm 5 seconds away from doing, you'll never have me for yourself. Hell. I might just go out tonight to Sammy's place and see if he wants to be with me."**_ You got up to walk out but Bendy pushed you back down. He was glaring daggers at you.

 _ **"Sorry toots. Can't let ya do that. But I can let you either, A: Be my girl or B: Be my girl. Which one?"**_ Bendy winked at you and you couldn't help but laugh.  _ **"I think I'll choose to be your girl."**_ Bendy smiled.  _ **"That's what I wanted to hear."**_ Bendy then proceeded to kiss you full on the lips. It was, surprisingly, a normal kiss. He kissed you with such gentleness that you almost didn't feel him. Also, his lips didn't taste like ink nor did they feel like ink. You kissed back with equal passion, not knowing two figures creeping in the shadows.

 

 

 

 

_**~Extended Ending~** _

 

 

 _ **"Oh my God, Boris. It worked!"**_ Sammy whispered with excitement. He waited hours in the closet for this, and it finally happened.  _ **"My L- Bendy actually has a girl!"**_ Boris smiled at Sammy. Then Sammy fell face forward out of the closet, scaring you and Bendy.  ** _"S-SAMMY WHAT THE CRUD. BORIS, YOU TOO?!"_** Bendy got down from your lap and started to chase the two.  _ **"IMMA KILL YA. YA HEAR ME! KILL YA!!!"**_ You only laughed as you saw Bendy chase the man and the wolf down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coulda been better, but I had no other ideas for Bendy. Sorry


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This means I cannot work on this story until my personal problems are resolved. You may help if you want to, links are below in the note. Just copy and paste them into your URL bar. 
> 
> I was gonna start working on this as soon as school started up again (which it has) so I could have a laptop to make working on this story better. But with all this BS coming up like my Landlord upping our rent or Trump making stupid laws, I have personal problems to deal with.
> 
> I am so sorry for the inconvenience and will try to find some way to put this story into my schedule when a free spot comes up.

I'm really sorry to bother you guys but I honestly didn't think it would get this bad. Ever since the government cut my sister's disability check (our main source of income) we only have my brother's check coming in now which is only about $600 a month.

Since we make more than $425, my mom lost her health care plan and has to pay for her medicine, which she can't. Our landlord keeps raising our rent and currently it's at $500. With Laundry being about being $3 per load (our laundry room at the apartments take money so our Landlord can get more money from the residents here) and all the necessities we need (Pads, Razors, Shampoo, Conditioner, etc) it is never enough for my mom to get her medicines, which is goes up to $25 or higher sometimes and she really needs those medicines.

  
Even my sister couldn't get her inhaler for her asthma because her insurance wouldn't cover it (it turned out to be $99 without insurance) so she doesn't have an inhaler right now.

My mom couldn't even get us Christmas presents last year and my (7 at the time) brother was really upset and was asking why Santa didn't come that year.

We do have food stamps but the only grocery store close enough to walk to (we currently have no car) are so expensive that it dries up our food stamps within a 2-3 weeks. We try to get to Walmarts but hardly anyone is available to take us.

School helps a bit with food but its usually just breakfast and lunch. Sometimes not even breakfast. Yet that's only for my brother, sister and I. My mom doesn't get anything when we run out of food stamps and I feel really bad.

I'm honestly crying as I write this because I didn't want to ask any of you of this but if you all can help out, it would be great and would make our situation a lot better.

As a thank you, I am willing to do free commissions/requests whether it be art or fanfics. My family and I are just in a really bad situation right now and need some help. We've been without food for about a week or two now and don't get food stamps for another week or two.

  
And before you ask why me or my mom can't work it's because 1. There are no openings close enough to walk to and 2. My mom can't work because of medicial problems that she needs her medicine for.

  
A couple links if you wish to help:

Paypal - http://paypal.me/EmilyO366

Ko-Fi - Ko-fi.com/A2543JWU

Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user

 

(That's the link Patreon gave me. Should be right. If not, I'm sorry)


	8. New Characters, Updates, and Announcements!

Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been having financial problems but I will try my hardest to update for you. Especially with Chapter 3 just getting released a few weeks ago. Oh and Btw, **I'm adding some new characters soon.** Joey Drew, and Alice Angel! Alice Angel one shots will be gender neutral cause I can't decide if I want them to be Female x Female or Male x Female. I might change all the other chapters like this but I'm not sure yet.

Plus I won't be doing these chapters in order. I'll need some ideas for future chapters, so If you want a lemon or some fluff, request it now.

Another thing I think I should say is that I'm dropping Henry until we get some more information on him. I literally have no ideas on how his next chapter/one shot should be so Henry is on hold until then. If you have an idea, let me know. If I decide that your idea is good enough, I'll add you in as a character for a future chapter ;)

 

I think that's it for now. Oh wait. No it isn't. I will be doing a special Halloween chapter on Halloween. So look out for that as well.


End file.
